Denying the obvious
by saritat
Summary: Draco finds Hermione working in Knockturn Alley. Why? And what happens after he tells her boss his wish to..uhhh...spend time with her? Post-war, AU at least since DH. This isn't a dark fic but some things that happen in it are.Angst/drama/romance
1. Chapter 1: Surprise

***Disclaimer: This story contains characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic, Inc. and AOL/Time Warner, Inc. No profit is being made from the display of these works and no infringement is intended.***

Denying the Obvious

**  
**Chapter 1: Surprise

Draco Malfoy couldn't help it.

He knew she was a filthy mudblood, but that did not seem to matter to him anymore. She was smart and she was loyal. Moreover, she was much more interesting and challenging than Pansy Parkinson ever was. For years, Pansy had been ready to come to him whenever he showed a single sign of interest; frankly, that had long since become tiresome. Pansy sent him an owl or two every day even though he had tried to make it clear to the bint that he had lost interest. But the mudblood...Granger... she was radiant! Why had he never noticed that before it was too late, before he had screwed up whatever miniscule chance he might have had to have a go at her?

He had started to figure out something was wrong during their fourth year at Hogwarts. At the Yule Ball, he saw her dancing with the famous Victor Krum, whom his father had told him to befriend. He had tried, but Krum had preferred the library to the company of any of the Slytherins all year. Because of Granger. Draco had felt anger, annoyance, and something else he had not been able to define. He had decided it was about Krum refusing his offer of friendship and befriending the unworthy mudblood instead (just like bloody Harry Potter at the beginning of their first year) but now-years later-he realized that he had been wishing that he was the one dancing with Granger. That it was he who escorted her back to the Gryffindor tower, stealing a kiss...and maybe something more.

Draco shook his head. He had to forget her. He had to forget his want for her. He knew she was going out with Weasley now. What on earth could she see in him?! Weasel had no prospects for future-he had just been killing time since the deaths of Lord Voldemort and his own best friend, Saint Potter. Weasley would probably never recover from all that. He did not even have a job! Even dirty blooded Granger deserved someone better.

Draco sighed. He could not help but be happy that his father was not here anymore. He was not here to make things complicated for his son and he was not here to see his son besotted with a mudblood. Harry Potter's old concubine, no less.

She lived at the Burrow now, or so he had heard. Draco assumed it was due to her parents being muggles. She could not keep on living with them now that she was of legal age and able to use magic when ever she wanted. She was talented...she was going to go far. Maybe she would end up in the ministry of magic, maybe she would like to return Hogwarts as a teacher; she had always enjoyed her life there. Hogwarts did not pay much, but the odd girl was not interested in money. He was sure that with a sharp mind like hers, she could become very rich in time if she wanted to. Draco had enjoyed his Hogwarts years, too. He would never have admitted it, but the reason he liked Hogwarts was that he was able to breathe and be left alone by his controlling parents. Granger tainted his fond memories somewhat. Maybe someday he could show her that it was not the real him back then, but just an extension of supposedly great Lucius Malfoy.

Draco got mad at himself. What was he doing, thinking all these sappy thoughts about a mudblood! She was Weasley's now, and he could keep her!

On an angry whim he stormed off Diagon Alley and ended up in a little bar at Knocktur's that he'd never visited before. He rushed inside like a storm cloud and ordered himself a shot of firewhiskey before seating himself near the backdoor. He turned to look at the girl bringing him his drink, and he felt his eyes grow wider and his chin drop. What was she doing here?

"Granger?"

Hermione was wearing a waitress outfit made of a black tight skirt that ended well before her knees, a red blouse revealing a considerable amount of cleavage, and to top it all, a small burgundy apron. She was obviously taken aback by seeing him there. She glared at him for a few seconds before breaking their eye contact and tossing the drink in front of him without spilling a drop.

"Enjoy your drink," she huffed and began to stride away.

"Hey, wait! Granger!"

It seemed that Hermione turned back to face him against her better judgement, and looked at him warily.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked suspiciously.

"Don't flatter yourself, Granger! Who says I want anything? This just isn't exactly a place I thought I'd ever see you in- -"

"If you just wanted to have a laugh at me, then feel free, but I'm not going to stay and listen to it, you arrogant bastard!!"

Draco wasn't overly happy about the way that the conversation was going.

"Calm down. And I wouldn't be calling paying customers anything. What are you doing here?"

"Working. What does it look like? As a matter of fact, I must go back and do some more of it." she snapped back and before Draco had a chance to say anything else, she was on her way.

Deep in thought, Draco started to drink his firewhiskey. His eyes followed her whenever she was visible. Right now she was bringing drinks to a small group of wizards who carefully eyed her from head to toe and all the places in between. Draco felt his free hand curling into a fist when one of the wizards (he had already had a few) placed his hand on her ass. Granger pushed the hand away and continued serving the drinks to the other wizards round the table. As soon as she had finished doing this, the same hand was again placed on her ass, and this time, the man squeezed it hard. Draco saw her glare at the man and say something he couldn't make out but that nevertheless made the man change his mind.

Draco gestured to the bulky wizard behind the bar for another whiskey. Maybe he could pry more out of Granger. However, to his disappointment, it was not Granger bringing him his new drink, but a different woman entirely. Auburn hair, clad in the same kind of clothes as Hermione and filling them out rather nicely, she eyed him intensely with approving green eyes. Draco was not surprised-women usually approved of him. The woman did not try to hide that fact. Her eyes seemed to lap him up. 'Okay...' Draco thought. 'I'll bite.'

"There you go." she said with a voice like smoky honey.

"Thank you." Draco replied, and after a tasteful pause, he added, "Want to join me, or is it not allowed?"

The woman glanced at the bulky wizard at the counter, but he seemed to think it was all right. She slowly sat opposite Draco.

"Mind if I share yours?"

'Share what?' he wanted to ask, but instead he said, "Go ahead."

"My name is Anne".

Having said that, Anne took hold of his glass and drank half of the whiskey without even wincing and swallowed it slowly, never taking her eyes off Draco. She sure could handle her liquor. Well, his liquor.

Draco drank rest of the fluid and let her take the lead.

"Would you like to come up to my room?" she asked.

'Why not', Draco thought. He wanted to get Granger out of his head, and maybe this knockout was a way to accomplish just that. He got some strange satisfaction thinking she was someone Granger knew and had to work with. 'If she's stupid enough to miss out on me, that's her tough luck', he thought. To the woman named Anne he simply said,

"Lead the way".

The waitresses lived on the second and third floors. There were many doors, even more doors than there were waitresses, but Draco assumed they had wizards and witches boarding as well like in the Leaky Cauldron. As they wandered through the corridors, he wondered which one of these rooms belonged to Hermione.

Anne led him to the third floor. He could hear a faint moaning coming through one door and a grunt through another. Her room was the last one on the right. She turned to look at him with her sparkling emerald eyes.

"Are you ready for an adventure, Goldilocks?"

Draco had no idea who or what was a goldilocks, but he assumed that it had something to do with his hair. He felt a bit uneasy for a second, not knowing what to expect. He tried to shake the feeling off, as he knew he was no beginner in the games of lust. Women could not get enough of him. That was the Malfoy charm, the one good thing his father ever gave him.

The room was dark, lit by a few magical candles, and the only colours to be seen were red and black. There was a bed covered with pillows that looked very inviting. Actually, it all looked a bit too inviting. What the hell was this place??

Draco had a sneaking suspicion that was very fast becoming a fatal certainty that he had just stepped into a room of a woman who was to be bought, a woman who already thought he had bought her for some amount of time, maybe an hour. And this operation was going on upstairs of the bar Hermione was working at.

'Oh fuck', he though to himself. He didn't have much choice, so he had to take a chance.

"Anne. I'm not interesting in paying to sleep with you."

Anne looked absolutely appalled, but Draco continued, "...but there is something I'm willing to pay quite a lot for, even extra that your boss needn't find out about. I could get you a nameless account at Gringott's, if you don't trust him."

Anne looked a bit disappointed, a bit confused, and a bit like she thought she'd been had.

"What are you willing to pay me for then? I do not do any weird stuff, there is a girl for that, well two actually but the other-"

Draco hurriedly shook his head.

"No no no. All I want is information, and maybe some friendly cooperation. "

"Okay. Tell me what you want to know." Anne sighed, unable to resist the offer, although she had genuinely been attracted to the handsome man with a beautiful body, just her type, and cool grey eyes that seemed to see everything. It was rare to get to mix business with pleasure.

"That girl, the one who brought me my first drink. What is she doing here??"

"You mean Hermione? Do you want to know if she's turning tricks? Is that who you're interested in buying?" Anne scoffed, probably insulted at her own assumption.

"No, I don't want to buy her. I just want to know what she is doing here, and if she knows what is going on in these rooms. And if you can find out how she got here, from what I've heard she was supposed to be somewhere else."

With someone else.

By this statement Anne's eyes lit up, and Draco thought he had perhaps made a mistake by telling her he knew Granger from somewhere else.

"Wellll," Anne drawled, "if that information is very dear to you, I can give it but it won't be cheap."

To his own surprise, Draco mentioned a sum of galleons that would make Anne if not rich, surely able to leave her line of work. If she had the sense to spend it wisely, which he doubted she had.

"Come back tomorrow with the money, and we'll talk."

= = =

Draco was now obsessed with finding out what had to have happened to Hermione for her to begin working in _Knockturn Alley_ to serve _drinks_ in a bar that sold_ sex_!! Perhaps doing so herself. The mere thought made Draco bite his lip so hard that it bled.

Draco had a sudden brainstorm and walked boldly to the wizard behind the bar counter.

"Good evening. Things were left a bit unfinished between Miss Anne and I, so I want to continue with her tomorrow. However, there was someone else here that caught my eye, the young woman who brought me my first drink. Is it possible to see her as well tomorrow?"

The wizard seemed hesitant, so Draco added that he would be willing to spend top galleon on that one.

"I might have her available for you in a few days, but she's very popular and her next days are all full. She's so young, supple, fresh, and spirited that men can't get enough of her charms and-"

"Fine." Draco cut him off with a cold voice that left no room for arguments. "Reserve me the next free opening."

Without saying another word, Draco walked off, leaving the wizard a bit dumbfounded, and with a certain problem. But he had a few days to solve it, and he was confident that solve it, he would.

= = =

Granger might be selling herself. Even the mere idea and possibility shocked Draco to his core. What had happened? Had that damn excuse of a wizard Weasley hurt her? Hurt her so that she had to escape where he would never look and where she would never go if given a proper choice?

Draco saw himself reaching...but something about this did not make sense. Maybe Anne would shed some light on it tomorrow evening. For one single moment, Draco was completely able to forget that she was a mudblood, or rather, that he had been taught that she was. For this moment, she was a woman in trouble, someone he even cared for.

= = =

Hermione was not stupid. Naïve maybe, but certainly not stupid. She knew there was some voluntary shagging going on in the upper stairs of the bar where money changed hands, but she was working as a waitress. Augusto -that was her boss' name- had never wanted anything more out of her than she was willing to give, and she was glad that she had this job. Gone were the days she would have spat at the simple mention of Knockturn Alley. Here were the days when Augusto and the girls had saved her from a jam and helped her keep her independence.

Hermione was so sorry for and most of all_ angry_ at Ron! Day in and day out, first reminiscing about Harry and talking about him as if he weren't gone, then blaming his death on himself and Hermione and everyone else close enough, the endless cycle over and over again. Hermione had lost Harry too, but Ron never realized that along with Harry, she had lost Ron as well. He was only a husk of the boy he had been and mockery of the man he could have become.

She had to get out, and leave him to himself. Leave him to either rot or finally turn to look up and see that it was a beautiful day in a beautiful world without Voldemort. And maybe-if it didn't take him too long-maybe she would still be there.

These were the thoughts Hermione was having when she brought the man his whiskey, the man who turned out to be none other than Draco Malfoy, her old arch nemesis. He sure must be happy for Harry's death and even happier to see me in a place like this, Hermione thought.


	2. Chapter 2: The Rooster

Denying the Obvious****

Chapter 2: The Rooster

Draco Malfoy. What was he doing here? Of all the firewhiskey joints he had to walk into this one ...and so on.

Hermione supposed she shouldn't be surprised as this was Knockturn Alley, and he was definitely a dark wizard, but somehow Augusto's establishment didn't seem fit for a Malfoy. Malfoys were nothing if particular about their reputation. At least Lucius had been, and with him gone Hermione assumed Draco was the head of the family. Hermione had never seen Malfoy here before, and she had worked at Augusto's for over a month. She knew the regular faces well. Too well, even.

"Hermione, another firewhiskey for the blonde man !"

Hermione hid her grimace and took another waitress by the arm as she came walking by, attempting to return a tray full of empty glasses and bottles.

"Anne! See that man with white blonde hair? Would you take him this firewhiskey? I think he might be looking for something more than a drink."

A lie, but a believable one. Hermione had often told the other girls about blokes who seemed to be seeking.

"Oh? Thanks, Hermione!"

"No problem. Make haste!"

"Oh, I_ like_ him!" Anne grinned as she looked at the handsome man.

"Wait 'til he opens his mouth." Hermione retorted, but Anne was already walking towards him. Just as well, Hermione would rather not explain that remark. She didn't want anyone here to know that knew him.

Anne was sitting down next to him now, taking a healthy gulp of his drink. Not an expression passed on her face. She could drink a thestral under the table, that one.

"Granger, I don't pay you well for loitering; wizards need their drinks! Get going!" Augusto interrupted her observing.

"Yes, sir!" she said. Augusto missed the sarcasm of her reply, which was most probably a blessing.

The next time Hermione had the chance to look at Draco's table he was gone. And so was Anne.

"Hey, Lily, did Anne get lucky with that blond?" Hermione whispered to a passing waitress.

"Yes, they went upstairs maybe 15 minutes ago. I envy her. What a gorgeous piece of wizarding a - -"

"Lily!" Hermione chastised, but not too seriously.

Lily laughed, but wondered to herself once again, how could such a decent, idealistic sort of girl like Hermione be working for a man like Augusto. She would have warned Hermione if she could have. Half of Augusto's flock had started off as just waitresses. Augusto often helped girls out of some kind of trouble, thus getting himself workers who were either loyal or indebted to him or both. Lily liked Hermione Granger and hoped she could get away before she would become one of them.

Hermione was seething and absolutely disgusted! Malfoy had actually taken Anne up for it! She wouldn't have pegged Anne for his type. Of all the girls there, Hermione liked Anne the least. They had nothing in common, and Anne was a bit too loud and...vulgar for her taste. Not the soundest reasons for dislike, but Hermione trusted her intuition.

So, Malfoy had not turned over a new leaf after Lucius' death. Typical! A rich, good looking wizard...even intelligent, she begrudgingly admitted, and this was how he used his fortune and good standing? He should be improving the wizarding world, financing research and such.

Hermione sighed. Who was she to talk? How did serving drinks and having her ass grabbed at Augusto's help the wizarding world? It didn't, that's how!

Had Hermione noticed how soon Draco came back, she might have gloated. Perhaps the reputation of the sex god that was Draco Malfoy was exaggerated. Twenty minutes? Tsk tsk!!

oooo

Augusto Gallo, the proprietor of The Rooster, was forty-eight years old, medium height and bulky. He had a bit of stomach that came from enjoying his food and the occasional drink, but Augusto knew that to be a successful bar keeper you couldn't afford to enjoy your own drink too much. He knew the line and never crossed it.

His father had been an Italian ladies' man and his mother a sensible English girl. He had not seen his father in over forty years, as he had fled the scene soon after his fifth birthday and Augusto's mother had had to raise him alone. To do that she had to keep some "gentlemen callers" who helped her pay the bills; working as a minor secretary in the Ministry did not pay much, after all. His mother had been lucky, or maybe just a good judge of character, as the gentlemen visiting her never used violence, were always nothing but polite to her and her son and paid very handsomely.

Augusto was very grateful to his mother for all that she had done. Right after 'The Rooster' took off he bought her a small house in Hogsmeade where she retired and lived happily alone. They never discussed such things but Augusto knew that she still had a few gentlemen callers. A couple of them were the same she had had when Augusto was a boy. Old habits died hard, and after twenty or thirty years she surely nursed some warm feelings for the men.

Like his mother, Augusto had never been married, nor had he any inclination to ever marry. He was content with his prospering business and lucky enough to work in a trade where he could use his people skills. On the rare occasion that he wanted to feel the warmth of another body next to-or under him-he could go to one of his girls. Secretly, he thought of them as his hens.

Now Augusto had two days to get Hermione Granger to give in and sign a binding magical contract. This required a fair amount of cunning.

He had no disillusions about the identity of the blond young man. Augusto wasn't stupid or ignorant. One could not run a successful business in Knockturn Alley for twenty years without knowing the who's-who and knowing not to use their proper names and titles.

Draco Malfoy. The only surviving member of the infamous Malfoy family. Richer than Merlin himself and almost as powerful.

This would be good for the business, but only if he succeeded in getting Granger. He would not sell her cheap. He had an inkling that being possessive as any and all Malfoys, Draco Malfoy would want total access to her, exclusively. Mighty expensive at The Rooster. When Malfoy would eventually tire of her as he surely would, she would still make him good money as a famous war hero whom half the wizards despised and the other half admired. Stocking up on healing potions before that would probably come in handy as well.

Augusto had nothing against Hermione; it wasn't personal. In his own misguided way, he was fond of all of his hens. He didn't like what the customers did to them, especially to Rose and Kenya, but that never came ahead of profit. And that never stopped him from using every trick in the book, dirty and even dirtier, to get them sign.

Hermione was a hard one. Not only was she intelligent, but she was also smart. She would never sign a contract for him, especially one that would stipulate her to work for Augusto Gallo for the next fifteen years wherever and however he saw fit. She was not the most trusting person either, which, of course, wasn't any wonder after her involvement in the war. But there was one word above any other that described her -

Helpful.

She was helpful. Always willing and eager to do something for a friend or a co-worker. She didn't think anything of it; she hardly noticed the little things she did for them daily. And her thoughtless, spontaneous helpfulness was the key.

"Don't worry, Mr. Malfoy. I'll have her soon, and then she's all yours. For a price." he muttered and smiled widely, showing his chipped front tooth.

This was going to work, he just knew it. He could feel it.

He already had a plan.

oooo

Draco always wanted to get an edge on the people he was dealing with, so the next morning he went out to find anything and everything about the owner of The Rooster.

He didn't find out very much. The keeper had a living mother who led a humble lifestyle in Hogsmeade after having retired from being a secretary at The Ministry. There were some cautious rumours about her being in the trade as well, but no one was sure and because she was so well-liked, people took them as just that: rumours. The rest of the information was just tidbits, nothing too useful, but he memorized everything all the same. After this rather useless hunt he dropped by Gringotts and obtained an obscene sum of galleons for Anne.

It was already getting dark as he approached The Rooster. Draco had not realized how much time the investigation had taken. He hoped Anne would be of more help.

oooo

Great.

Hermione had been lucky enough to be free of Malfoy for a couple of _years_, and now he was here for the 2nd night in a row. Probably just to see her suffer. And to see Anne again. He should develop some taste, she huffed to herself. Even for a Malfoy he sure had made a poor choice! You couldn't buy taste, that's for sure!

Yes, yes. There he was, already climbing up the stairs...euch!

Hermione shrugged off all the unwelcome thoughts of Draco sodding Malfoy and went back to work. One regular wizard was being difficult and acting obnoxiously again. If he would utter one more harsh syllable to her tonight or grab at her tits again, she would go to Augusto and let him handle it for a change.

oooo

"Did you get the money?"

"Yes. It's here. " Draco showed her a pouch of galleons, and then tucked it back inside his robe.

"I trust it's all there."

"Don't insult my intelligence and I won't insult yours. Let's get down to business. How long has Hermione Granger been here, and what does her work entail? Tell me everything."

Anne explained everything. Hermione had been there for a bit over a month. So far, she had only been a waitress, but according to Anne, Augusto would be glad to see her working more...hands on. Hermione lived on the 2nd floor. To Draco's disappointment Anne couldn't really explain why she had come here in the first place-some trouble at home was all that the girls had gotten out of her.

For the second time that day Draco was disappointed at the pathetic amount of information to be bought. He considered refusing to pay her, at least the whole sum, but could not be bothered with such a scene that would cause. Besides, it was probably best to keep Anne happy.

"Okay. Here's your money. Don't spend it all at once."

Anne took the pouch from him, face lit up in a greedy grin.

"Not bloody likely. I still have five years left of my 'sentence'. But after that, I can do what I want, maybe move abroad." she said dreamily.

"Sentence?" Draco marvelled.

"Contract."

Draco had a disturbing feeling but wasn't sure why.

"How long a contract?"

"Augusto usually does 15 year contracts. He's quite humane for a...hmmm, you know. Fifteen years is the top in this line of work...after that the pickings start to get slim and you have to go for anything, for any price. So, five years more and I'm free."

"Can't you buy yourself out?"

"It's possible Augusto would accept the sum you've just given me, but I'm not stupid! I want to quit this business, not change my employer to someone who is probably worse! This is all I know how to do! Too bad actually that you didn't let me prove it to you and let me earn this money in the usual way..."

Draco wasn't in the mood for flirting with a prostitute.

"So the contract is quite binding? Why did you sign it in the first place?"

"As binding as they come. Nothing except death would end it. I'm not sure if Augusto himself could break it and give me my freedom."

"Why did you sign?" Draco pressed on, not at all sure why he should care and keep on asking these things.

"He tricked me." Anne shrugged.

oooo

Hermione looked at the time. Malfoy had been up there for an awfully long time. Bastard!

"Hey, Hermione!" Augusto yelled from behind the counter to get her attention.

"What?"

"There seems to be a delivery at the back door. Would you go get it? I'm stuck here."

"Okay." Hermione readily agreed.

There indeed was a wizard with two crates of Ogden's and other fine drinks at the back.

"Hey. Augusto told me I could take the delivery. Do you need me to sign?"

"Yes. Sign here." The wizard said, pointing her the line at the bottom of the long parchment.

Hermione scribbled her name down, and a small blast of pink light burst around her and the delivery sheet.

oooooooooooo

AN: This story is going to get a lot darker until it gets lighter so heed my warning. This isn't a darkfic but it's not all sunshine and puppies and my Draco has a lot of issues, as well.

Please leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3: Calm before the storm

Denying the Obvious

**  
**Chapter 3 : Calm before the storm

"He tricked you? Explain that."

"I had been working here as a waitress for almost a year when this rich old coot of a wizard reaaaally took a liking to me. Said I reminded him of his late wife when she was young. Anyway, Augusto tried to nudge me into his direction but I was less than enthused. One night he pulled me aside and told me that the old man had died, leaving me some piece of jewellery that had belonged to his wife. He needed me to sign a paper... I was such a fool!"

Draco could see she was still upset after all these years. No wonder, really.

"That's it?! _That's_ how you gave him 15 years out of your life?"

Anne nodded, her eyes cast lovingly down on her galleons.

"He doesn't play fair, does he?" That was a statement rather than a question.

"No. For what it's worth, I don't think you'll need to be waiting for the witch for long."

"Why?" Draco asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Augusto has let her be, but after your, say, interest in her he has undoubtedly doubled his efforts. After eleven years, I know how he operates. He is closing in on her."

"Hermione would never sign anything. She's not stupid!"

Anne raised her eyebrow.

"Mark my words or not, but you're making a big mistake if you underestimate Augusto. He knows this trade inside out. And he knows his witches."

oooo

The pink light burned brighter and started swirling around Hermione and the delivery sheet. She felt dizzy, as if something inside her was burning with a small, steady flame.

"Miss? Miss, are you alright?"

Hermione saw three delivery men and wasn't sure which one to reply to, as she whispered, "I'm...I'm alright."

"Are you sure? You don't look alright to me."

She barely heard him as the world turned on its axis and she fell down.

oooo

"Mr Gallo, come help! Your waitress, she fainted!"

Augusto smiled slightly while helping William to get an unconscious Hermione Granger on the backroom sofa.

"I asked for her signature, just like you told me to. Then there was this bright light and she was out. Is she going to be okay? What does this mean?"

"William, William it is really nothing. She is just a bit disoriented. Thank you for your help, and thank you for the delivery. I'll place a new order in a couple of weeks."

"You are sure she will be okay?"

"I'm positive. I've seen this reaction before, it is completely normal. You can go now."

"Fine. I need your signature for the delivery though."

William dug out the parchment from the pocket of his trousers and handed it to Augusto who was now grinning. Augusto signed and saw William out the backdoor.

The next 15 years of Hermione Granger's life belonged to him, under binding magical contract.

oooo

Where was Gallo? Draco was waiting impatiently at the counter, drumming it with his fingers. He wanted to cancel his order before Augusto had the chance to make Hermione sign. She was too smart to sign, he told himself, but nevertheless Anne's words had got him quite worried. He wanted to fuck the witch, but not through a middle man. And serving any willing wizard who was able to pay enough for the next one and a half decades was not a fate Draco wished upon anyone.

Well. Perhaps Weasley or late Mr Potter, he snarked.

"Good evening! Is everything satisfactory?"

Gallo had suddenly appeared behind the bar counter again.

"Yes, Mr Gallo. I wanted to discuss the matter of Miss Granger- -"

"Ah, not to worry, sir! I'm happy to tell you that Miss Granger is available for you tomorrow." Augusto beamed.

Tomorrow? Oh Merlin he did _not_ get her to sign! No way in Hell!

"You got her to...I mean you got her schedule cleared? Excellent. Mr Gallo...I'm sure you understand if I tell you to reserve her for me. _Only _for me?"

"But of course. It won't be cheap, but I'm sure you're willing to spend good money on a good witch."

"For the thousands of galleons I'm willing to spend on her I want her to be left alone by everyone else except me. And since I'm willing to pay you rather generously, I'm sure you can release her from her waitressing duties for now."

"That can be arranged, yes."

"'Til tomorrow then. Goodbye."

Augusto waited until he was sure Draco Malfoy was gone before calling Hermione.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yea, sorry about that. I don't know what came over me. I'm ready to go back now."

"No, you should rest tonight, just to make sure."

"You don't need me downstairs?"

"We'll have to manage. Now scoot and have a good night's rest!" You will need it.

"Okay. Thanks Augusto."

Hermione walked to her little room, feeling secretly grateful for the chance to rest and lay down. She really had felt strangely nauseous, and still did. It was nice to get a chance to tuck in early, perhaps read a book until she felt sleepy. She hadn't had much time for reading since she started working at The Rooster, as it was mostly a night time job. And it was quite draining physically! Hermione would never ever again look down on someone doing something as "easy" as waitressing or cleaning or cooking. Not that Hermione was the kind of witch to look down on people, but having always been interested in intellectual pursuits, she hadn't had a good understanding of manual labour. And waitressing seemed so bloody _easy_.

It wasn't. Not only was it tiring, but it was surprisingly difficult as well. Many a pints had Hermione poured on some poor wizard while still learning her ropes. She was not very graceful and when serving drinks she was even clumsier. Customers with sticky, dirty paws did not help and only made her more nervous and self-conscious. She was better at it now, but sometimes she still wondered what made Augusto give her a chance at the job she so clearly did not excel at.

Hermione stripped off her work clothes and bra absentmindedly and took her nightshirt from under her pillow. She didn't bother looking in the mirror before pulling the shirt on, so she didn't notice a small, purplish pentagram on her skin, right between her breasts.

Magically owned by Augusto Gallo.

No customer could forget that, and neither would Hermione Granger.

Hermione settled against the pillows in her bed with a book and started reading the latest studies on magic particles. It was fascinating and it made her brow crease with theories and thrilling possibilities. When she finally looked at the time she was surprised to see the pointer of the clock pointing at "YOU SHOULD BE IN BED!" Technically she was of course, but that wasn't what the clock meant. Molly Weasley had given the clock to her when she had told the older woman she was moving out of the Burrow.

Hermione sighed. There went her good intentions of getting a decent night's sleep. Instead, she would now get even less sleep than normal. She put her book away tenderly and blew out the candles.

oooo

Draco walked into the master bedroom of the Malfoy Manor with his head still in turmoil. He divested himself of his clothes without bothering to turn on the lights and slid between the cool silky sheets. It only took a second for him to realize he wasn't alone, and another to realize the woman in his bed was naked.

"Pansy!" he exploded.

A low, seductive laugh came from the darkness beside him.

"Aww Draco! I'm lonely, you're lonely. What's the problem?"

"The 'problem,' as you put it, is that I do not want you! How did you get in?"

"You know Nipsy still thinks we're intended," Pansy's voice was smiling.

Draco grimaced. He would have to make it clear to Nipsy, once and for all! The poor deluded house elf still believed Pansy would be the Lady of the manor some day. Over Draco's dead, mangled body!

Pansy's small, confident hand grabbed his shaft and started to pump in it expertly to make it hard. Pansy was a patient woman when it came to Draco Malfoy. She was going to be his wife sooner or later, and it didn't phase her one bit that it hadn't yet sunken in. In the meantime she would enjoy a good fuck from him when possible. She knew she just had to make him angry. That would be fine. Pansy did not mind it on the rough side.

"So..where _were_ you this late? Some woman I should know about?" she asked slyly.

"It's none of your fucking business, Pansy! Get out of my bed and out of my life, RIGHT - NOW! "

"Draco, Draco.." Pansy cooed, scratching his nipple with her long, immaculately manicured fingernail. "I don't believe you really want me to leave."

Draco struggled with himself. He disliked Pansy violently and hated her carnivorous fingernails in general and the one flicking his nipple in particular but her hand on his cock was succeeding in making him hard. Seeing Granger after two whole years and being so close yet so far had made him frustrated and edgy. All of this tension and stress was building up inside of him and he heard Pansy sighing contentedly.

"Ohh, finally you're coming up to play!"

"Shut up!" Draco growled and yanked her on top of his hard body. She took hold of his cock and positioned it at her wet opening before slowly sitting down.

"You wanted it, you work for it." he stated coolly and let Pansy ride him. No rough play for Pansy tonight, she thought inwardly, a bit disappointed.

Pansy started bouncing on him hard and fast, squeezing his cock with her well trained inner muscles. She would force him to see bloody stars and remind him who he was screwing with!

"Let go, Draco, you know you want to..." she whispered in his ear, licking the orifice with her hot tongue.

"Make me." Draco sneered.

Pansy grinned deviously in the darkness and started working harder while creeping her hand on his backside.

"PANSY!"

"Grow up, Draco! This doesn't make you gay, and we're going to be married anyway. I'll own your arse."

Draco wanted to tell her she was delusional as well as stark raving mad, but then he felt Pansy's finger working him simultaneously with her wet, hot, tightly gripping cunt. His balls started to tighten and his body shudder.

"I hate you Pansy! I truly fucking hate you!" Draco yelled in the grips of his mind-numbing orgasm, holding Pansy's hips and thrusting upwards into her, spilling his seed.

"I know you think so, Draco." Pansy admitted regally as she triggered her own climax with her free hand, soon smirking and moaning in her pleasure.


	4. Chapter 4: Into the fire

(AN: **Once again, heed my warning that this story contains dark elements and that Draco isn't your usual type of "hero".)**

Denying the Obvious

Chapter 4: Into the Fire

When Hermione awoke the next morning, she felt well rested and pretty much like her normal self again. She sat up and stretched deliciously, glancing at the clock...only to see she had overslept by three hours. Why had no one woken her up? Augusto was sure to be furious! He expected punctuality or putting in overtime. Come to think of it, it was really strange that he hadn't come to get her himself.

She sprung out of bed and rushed to the bathroom down the corridor. After relieving herself and washing her face and hands, she ran back to her room. There, she peeled off her shirt and threw on her work uniform, once again missing the purple pentagram.

Hermione hurried down the stairs simultaneously tying on her apron. She was astounded when Anne told her they did not need her at all that day.

"...And Augusto wants to see you at noon."

"What? Why!?"

"I don't know. That's all he said."

"Why won't he see me now, if he has to see me at all?"

"He has 'business' with Violet."

"Oh," Hermione blushed.

Back in her room, Hermione wondered what was going on. First, the night off yesterday, and now this? This was highly irregular. Maybe Augusto was going to let her go. She hoped not! She had nowhere else to go, not if she didn't want Ron to find her. She didn't know what she would do if she lost this job.

oooo

It was almost a quarter after twelve when Augusto Gallo finally knocked on Hermione's door.

"Mr Gallo! What is going on? Why am I not wanted downstairs?"

"Miss Granger...Hermione. Relax. I do not want you to worry your pretty, little head about a thing. All you need to do is get ready for your appointment later tonight."

"My appointment? Wha-"

" ...and your room will require some, shall we say, changes. Nothing too extravagant. I'm sure the type you attract want it to look authentic enough. Nevertheless..."

Augusto began muttering to himself while waving his wand around in circles.

Hermione's eyes followed the movements in awe as her beige, cotton bedspread turned into a shade or two darker silken one, and the pillows became fuller, fluffier, more colourful. Next, her poster changed from a green pasture into an oil painting featuring a couple writhing in the midst of passion.

After a few more slight changes, Augusto seemed satisfied enough and tucked his wand under his belt.

"Mr Gallo. Augusto. What are you talking about? An appointment? My customers? What in the...surely you don't mean- -"

Augusto walked confidently towards Hermione, and to her horror, ripped her dark red work blouse open, exposing her bra-covered breasts. Hermione was too terrified to act as Augusto steered her in front of the mirror. It took awhile for Hermione's glazed eyes to focus on the purple pentagram.

"What's this?!" she exclaimed, surprised.

"Last night you took in an order from Ogden's. You signed a parchment."

"What was it?" Hermione asked, her voice hoarse and with a sinking feeling at the pit of her stomach.

"A contract. A binding, magical contract signing the next fifteen years of your life into my service to use as I see fit. Accept it. I mean no ill will; this is just business. Satisfy the customer, do what he says, do what I say, and you will be just fine."

"Sa-satisfy! What do you mean, _satisfy_?"

"You're a smart witch, Hermione. Stop asking inane questions and figure it out. Now, your first appointment is at eight. Be a good girl. He's an influential man. You cross him, and you cross me. I assure you, you do not want to do that. Rose and Kenya could always use a breather. There are always plenty of wizards who go for kink. And you have made many enemies. Make me proud, and I will take care of you."

With that, Augusto was out of the door.

Hermione sunk to the floor, dry heaving.

oooo

Pansy was still in Draco's bed as he woke up. In the proverbial, harsh light of the morning, last night seemed dumb and unnecessary. Fuck. He would never be rid of Pansy this way. Maybe he should just cease struggling and marry the slag.

No.

He threw her clothes at her and hissed for her to get up and leave. Pansy did not even bother opening her eyes. She just smiled and dug herself deeper under the covers. Draco sighed. Whatever.

He walked into the parlour where Nipsy had placed breakfast for him under a stasis spell. He helped himself to some coffee and unfolded the Daily Prophet. His mind was not on the paper, though. Instead, he thought of finally seeing Granger alone that night, after all these years, if Gallo had pulled it off. He was sure Gallo had succeeded.

Draco would not take Granger. No. First, he wanted Granger to want him back, out of her own free will. It was costly to wait, but he could afford it. The Malfoy fortunes were nearing infinite, considering he had made some investments on muggle enterprises after he had become the head of Malfoy family. He was more worried about the frustration it would cause him and his parts.

He would seduce her slowly over the course of days, maybe even weeks. He knew she would be upset over Gallo's betrayal. Draco was mad at Gallo too, but he reminded himself that she was just a silly muggle who was in essence beneath him, and he could well afford to pay for her as long as he was interested. And after his interest would wane, someone else would pay for her. Maybe this was all for the better - once he was done, he would be rid of her easily and she would be in no position to make any threats or ultimatums.

oooo

Hermione cried and heaved for many bitter hours. During those hours she cursed her utter, infernal stupidity, as well as Augusto, the entire wizarding world, and all the deities that had allowed this to happen to her. Finally, she found herself out of tears and strangely calm.

She told herself she would be as practical about this as she was about everything else. In less than two hours, some stranger was going to come and take her virginity no matter what she did or did not do. All she could do was yield. That's what she would do. It was far from ideal, but it could also be a lot worse. She could be up for 'kink' like Rose and Kenya, who were always wrapped in bandages. And at least Gallo didn't suspect her to be a virgin. She was sure he would have auctioned her away like a prize cow if he knew that.

Hermione got up. She had to go shower away all the grime and the tears. Whomever the wizard was going to be, Hermione Granger would not allow her tears to be seen.

In reality, she was in shock. But at least she was finally able to function.

oooo

At eight o'clock sharp, there was a precise knock on the door. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror one more time as a virgin and opened the door, keeping her eyes at her feet.

"Good evening, Granger," said a familiar voice with as familiar sneer.

Hermione's head shot up.

"You!"

"Yes."

Draco Malfoy walked inside, taking his own time while checking Hermione out from top to bottom.

Hermione was seething. Malfoy. Draco Malfoy was the one to have a go at her tonight. To take her virginity. Not Ron, not Harry. Not anyone she cared about. Malfoy. The man she despised and who despised her back.

oooo

Draco stared at Hermione in silent appreciation. Hermione was wearing a plain grey skirt, a white blouse and socks and a grey cardigan. She didn't have any shoes on. The outfit she was wearing reminded him of Hogwarts. Oh, it may have taken the periwinkle dress at the Yule Ball for him to notice her as a girl for the first time, but he had to admit that in some odd way he preferred this look.

All in all, she looked like the girl next door, or like a swotty student missing her Gryffindor tie. She wore no make up for him, no extra effort in her hair...she simply looked clean and straightforward.

Not that he would bed her tonight. He would not even touch her.

"I can't believe this. I can't believe _you_, Malfoy. You'd really lower yourself to have 'intimate relations' with a whore? A mudblood, no less?" Hermione oozed contempt.

Draco didn't reply. He had nothing to say to the allegation. He was dying to have a go at her, but she would be the first and as likely the last woman, he ever had to pay for.

"Don't call yourself that on my account. It does not matter to me. The war _is _over, after all."

"Your pureblooded girlfriend not enough for you?" Hermione taunted while backing slowly towards the wall.

"Pansy...is Pansy. She has nothing to do with this."

"Stop! Don't come any closer."

Draco prowled after her and pinned her against the wall, his strong hands squeezing her wrists uncomfortably.

"What are you doing?! Let me go!" she exclaimed in panic.

oooo

Their lips met in what was, in essence, a surprise to them both. After a mere second of disorientation and soft lips and a devious, probing tongue against hers, Hermione tried to close her mouth to his assault. Failing to do so, she saw no other alternative than to bite down on his tongue. Were she able to think as rationally and calm as she had hoped, she would have seen that if it were not Draco, now, it would be someone else, very soon. But Hermione was incapable of thinking rationally anymore. Draco let go of her immediately and spit out blood.

"You'll regret that, making me bleed a single drop!"

"I'm so scared!" Herrmione was panting heavily, but her words lacked the sneer intended and they sounded very literal even to her own ears.

"I would've let you be, you know." he muttered, closing in on her again. "No more unwanted attempts at 'intimate relations'. But have it your way. You brought this on yourself."

The next thing she knew, she was thrown on the bed with Draco's full weight atop her, making it hard for her to breathe as he began yanking at her clothes. Her mind felt rigid, yet brittle. The only thought in her mind was 'This is not supposed to happen. This is not supposed to happen to me. You were stupid. _Stupid_!' If she had not bitten him, he would have left her alone. He had said so.

What was worse, she could not objectively deny the possibility that maybe he was right and this really was her own fault. Just like leaving Ron. Just like signing the contract. She should have suspected Augusto capable of this. She should have realized that not all of his 'girls' could possibly have begun their careers willingly. And most importantly, she should have realized that there would come a day when being the former Gryffindor know-it-all would make her an easy target for men like Draco Malfoy, even after the war. In conclusion, if she was this stupid, she must deserve this happening.

So, she ceased struggling.

Draco wasn't as pleased with this passive Hermione, but a sudden, almost irrational fit of anger had taken away his control over the situation. He could not make himself stop. This wasn't about sexual gratification. This was an ugly battle of wills that had been years in the making. He had had enough of Hermione's remarks and the air of supremacy that surrounded her. She was the mudblood, and he was her superior. He would bend her to his will. If this was what it took to bend her, he would do it.

It didn't take long to have Hermione nearly naked, only rags of what had been her clothing clinging to her here and there. In one final move, he rid her of her knickers and tossed them aside.

Hermione made no sound as he entered her none too gently, but not with the full anger he had been feeling since she had the nerve to bite him. Some shred of sanity and what must have been compassion was still inside of him as he started to slow himself down. She was motionless except for a small twitch of discomfort now and then when he hit bottom.

It was a strange, sickly act that held no pleasure for either of them. Still, he could not stop.

After it was over, Draco felt so sick with himself that he thought he might throw up on himself if he could not get away from her as fast and far away as possible. He got out of bed and dressed himself hastily, remembering the Malfoy code of decorum of outward appearances. He was sure he was failing in that area, as well as another his Father hadn't been terribly particular about. He knew he had done something that he could not take back even if he tried.


	5. Chapter 5: Sharing the burden

Denying The Obvious

Chapter 5: Sharing the burden

As soon as Draco had Apparated back to the manor, he found himself getting violently sick right on the hallway floor. He knew Nippy would take care of it so he did not bother with cleaning spells. Instead, he got up and hurried to the Master Suite bathroom where he drew himself a scalding bath.

He could hear his mother's voice inside of his skull, screaming out in pain and then pleading for Lucius not to touch her. Draco tried to shrug the memory off, with difficulty. That was _really_ not something he needed to be thinking of right now. He stepped into his tub that was almost as big as the one in Prefect's Bathroom at Hogwarts. Right now, the tub was filled with steaming water and lemon scented bubbles. On a normal night, he might have blown on the bubbles or had a lazy wank, but this was not a normal night. The water was almost hot enough to burn off his skin. Without invitation, his thoughts slid back to Granger and he could feel another wave of nausea rising to his throat. Fuck! He started scrubbing himself clean with fervent motions.

Beneath him or not, he should not have done that to her, to anyone. He just could not stop himself in time, he had felt so full of fury yet detached at the same time. Aware enough of his actions to slow and dull down his strokes. The memory made him heave and some sick ran down the corner of his mouth. He wiped it off, angry at himself and the weakness he was displaying. What was done was done. He could not change it, could not take it back. He had become his father, after all, hadn't he?

No. Emphatically not.

He would _not_ surrender to the deceivingly easy thought of giving in. Giving in to thinking that he was what he was, and that he had no choice in it or no power to change it. Giving in to the hatred that felt like a dormant, living creature inside his head. The same kind of Monster had lived inside his father, too. Narcissa had never let either male Malfoy to forget it.

There had to be _something_ he could do to fix it, or at least make it not as bad. For one, he could take actions to make sure it never happened again. And he could make sure Granger got some help.

But what kind of help, and how? She was still tied to Gallo as good as wearing a ball and chain. He could not go back and apologize, she certainly never wanted to set her eyes on him again- and it would not help her mental state even if he went there and ignored her wishes. No, there had to be some other way, someone else that could talk to her; make sure she would end up alright considering the circumstances.

_Oh no! _Panic unlike any he had ever experienced spread through him like a wildfire.

What about contraception? Could she already be pregnant with his child? It was the Malfoy blood again. Some twisted version of fate that made the conception of a Malfoy heir an act of aggression and at best, greed. It had been so when his father was conceived and it had been the same when Draco was conceived if Narcissa's account could be trusted.

Narcissa Malfoy nee Black had not been the best mother there ever was. She hadn't loved her husband, only his name. Malfoys - like Blacks- had been respected and feared in the wizarding world for centuries. Narcissa liked the feeling but disliked the appendage. She had shown some signs of caring for her only child but she had never been any good at selfless love. Neither had Lucius, who cared for himself first, the Dark Lord the second and the Malfoy name the third. The welfare of his wife and son had become a rather distant 4th.

What was he thinking? Had he completely taken leave of his senses? Whether or not Granger was with child, whatever she might be carrying, it would never be a pure blooded Malfoy - the new Malfoy heir. And Gallo's contract and spell work must have included something for contraception. He couldn't have his women getting pregnant at the drop of a hat, especially to any important wizards who would surely close down his business and him with it if that ever occurred. No. Now that he was able to think more rationally, he was sure he didn't need to worry about her conceiving.

Back to helping Granger. Who could he get to talk to her? Someone she _didn't_ hate. Someone _he_ could trust. Someone who didn't judge him for his past actions, and wouldn't judge her for current station in life or familial relations. That ruled out any of the Weasleys (they'd vow to kill _him_ and they'd never let _her_ forget what leaving their fold had cost her) and everyone he knew. Being a Slytherin and with acquaintances mostly comprising of Slytherins, Draco could not think of anyone he could trust with either this information or this task. Everyone he knew would gladly abuse his superior position over her. Just as he had already, he thought to himself darkly.

Unless...

oooo

Hermione had had two days of rest and "solitary confinement", all to spend on worrying over what had happened between Draco and herself and how long it would be until some new _customer_ arrived at her door. So far there had been none.

Not Gallo, or any of the girls had been up to see her. Hermione was sure that he had forbidden them to visit her. Meals appeared at her door, signaled with a light knock. She was brought regular, wholesome kinds of food. She would have preferred someone informing her of what her future held, so that she might know what to expect. She didn't want to lull herself into a false sense of security, only to be tossed at the feet of any man that was ready to pay what Gallo charged.

These two days hadn't brought any clarity to the fact that Draco had been inside of her, either. The first to receive the honor, she thought and grimaced. She had wanted it to be Ron, her fiery tempered ginger boy. Well, it would never be him. That possible future was gone. But it could be anyone else. Any of the Slytherins she'd went to school with. Even some Gryffindor that had strayed from the path of straight and narrow ... It couldn't take long until the word reached the Weasley household. _Ron_. Oh Ron.

He might quit his drink and come and get her. He'd perhaps blame her for it all, but he _would_ come and see where she lived and how it all had happened. To Molly though, she would always be a tart. She could never go back to The Burrow, Ron's mother wouldn't stand for it. However that may be, the contract she had signed made it all a moot point. She could never go back, even if they welcomed her with loving arms. She wished fervently that none of them would ever find out. It would be best if the Weasleys thought that she had moved away, possibly abroad.

There was a sudden knock at her door that had her alarmed at once; as it wasn't meal time. She glanced down at her clothes, a brown ankle-length skirt and a thick, black jumper. At least she was fully covered and guarded, clothing wise.

"Co-come in." she said, frustrated at the meekness of her voice.

The door opened and a stranger walked in. As she didn't recognize him, she waited for him to state his business so she could take her cue from him.

The man wasn't that old; perhaps a few years older than her. He had dark brown hair and muddy brown eyes in a surprisingly _honest_ sort of face. Hermione didn't trust in his honesty one bit.

"Good evening. You must be Hermione. I'm...you can call me Edward."

He sounded very nervous. Hermione staid quiet, following "Edward" with her gaze as he carefully walked closer.

"No need to be skittish, I'm not looking for a shag. I just want to talk."

"Talk. About what? Why?"

"About myself...my life...or certain aspects of them." he hesitated to continue, "Because I have no one else to talk to. And because I know the girls at The Rooster have a silence clause added into their contract."

Hermione couldn't suppress a dark smirk, however brief. New details about her contract surfaced every other day, didn't they.

"Alright." she said, as she couldn't really refuse. She knew some of the other girls had patrons that just wanted to talk and be heard. She backed herself down to her bed and sat down while Edward seated himself in an armchair nearby.

Edward didn't seem to know quite what to do now that they had sat down. They regarded each other with vary eyes, and Hermione waited for him to start talking.

"How have you been?" he asked as if they were old acquaintances having tea, causing Hermione to look at him curiously.

"I'm surprised at your question. You can't possibly want to know if I am being mistreated as if I tell you I'm not happy, it will diminish your joy of feeling being heard. Don't you people need to grasp at the idea that it is possible us girls really _want_ to listen to you, _want_ to shag and be shagged by you?"

"You are very direct with your words, but I must say you have merit in them. Alright, I won't ask how you're doing or any other _social niceties_ that don't come into play here, or at least not very well."

Edward had blushed and Hermione could see her words had upset him, even angered him. He didn't seem to her like a man who would take pleasure in someone else's misfortunes of mistreatment, and she had probably insulted him by implying so.

"I didn't mean to offend you, I'd just rather have it all in the open with as little pretension as possible. You can tell me about yourself or whatever you want to talk about, I'll listen. Go on."

She tried to smile but it didn't look very convincing. Still, her efforts seemed to have placated Edward who didn't look as flushed and undignified anymore.

"I apologize for how I reacted, you do have a point of course. This is a strange situation, a _new_ situation. To me at least."

"I haven't been in this job very long, either." she told him, sneering at the understated-ness of such a statement.

"I have a lot of problems on my own, I wouldn't want to burden or _bore_ you- -"

"Believe me, that would be vast improvement to the last few days I've had. Please, do tell me."

To her surprise, she really meant what she said. In a sad way it was funny how listening to someone else's problems could make you feel better even in these circumstances.

"Alright. " Edward said, considering for awhile what to say next. "I don't get along with my best friend's girlfriend. In fact, I sort of despise her. And I'm not sure if she even _is_ his girlfriend, but s_he_ seems to think so."

Hermione stayed silent and looked wise.

"It might sound pathetic but he's my only friend, really. We met when we were just kids but we lost touch later because his parents didn't approve of me and my common roots. His family is quite...upper class. We have just recently gotten back in touch...his parents have died since, you see."

Hermione nodded, and gestured him encouragingly to keep going.

"I never really forgot him, even those many years we spent apart. And I'm not a fairy! And neither is he as far as I know" he told her sharply.

"I didn't think you were, but that's not a nice word to use." she reprimanded in a chilly voice.

"Once again I must apologize. I did not mean to shout or imply anything... Some people just don't understand real, strong friendship between boys. Friendship and bosom buddies are for witches, only."

"I understand. Your friend's parents didn't sound very agreeable or understanding."

"You can say that again!" he laughed, sourly.

"So what about his girlfriend? Why don't you like her?"

"The usual," he shrugged, "She's a rich bitch, with the right family. Just what his parents would have chosen for him. Not just that, they actually sort of intended her for him before they died...I'm not sure if it was implied only or a demand they had stated. I know him well enough to know that he doesn't want her, he doesn't even like her...but he doesn't seem strong enough to fight the family pressure, even if the family is gone. Or especially then."

Hermione thought of the way Ron talked about Harry after his death. She knew it was nearly impossible to fight with ghosts...not the kind of Nearly Headless Nick and the other house ghosts at Hogwarts, but the ghosts of people close to you who had died, and still held a power over you. Even more so now that they were dead than they had when they had been alive.

oooo

After an hour of conversation (Hermione had let him do the talking, though she wasn't totally passive when he'd said something that she wanted to comment on) Edward Apparated straight to Draco's wing of Malfoy Manor. Draco would be glad that Edward had gotten the lines of communication open with Hermione. He would help her deal with what Draco had done, once she learned to trust him a bit.

oooooooooooo

AN: We are now up to date with the pre-existing chapters. From now on updating will slow down considerably, but I would be lying if I said reviewing didn't help. What you liked or didn't like, what do you think of Edward, what are your theories for the fufure…everything is welcome.


End file.
